


Исход

by yolo_jackie



Category: Glee
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Space, Gen, M/M, case-fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1692725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/yolo_jackie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Себастиан – пилот орбитального патруля, приписанного к станции "Америка". Хантер – нарушитель, который хотел незаконно пересечь границу. Только вот на самом деле Хантер явно не тот, за кого себя выдает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

– Говорит ISS «Генерал Ли». Неопознанное судно боевого класса, вы находитесь в космическом пространстве Империи Земли. Назовите себя и цель своего прибытия. Повторяю, говорит ISS «Генерал Ли», назовите себя и цель своего прибытия.

Себастиан щелкнул парой тумблеров и поднял щиты на максимум, заранее готовясь к возможной схватке. На консоли перед ним бортовой компьютер уже препарировал вражеский корабль на части в попытке определить, к какому классу тот относился, а Себастиан просто какое-то время пялился в обзорное окно, и единственная версия о происхождении этого корабля, которая пришла ему в голову, была откровенно дурацкой. Этот странный корабль, мигавший угрожающим красным на радаре, почти вошел в имперское пространство, когда его остановил орбитальный патруль – в лице Себастиана и Ника. Никаких опознавательных знаков, только бортовой номер, которого, разумеется, в базе Империи не оказалось.

Догадки догадками, однако то, что корабль был боевым, Себастиан понял сразу же – хотя бы по тому, как тут же взбунтовались защитные системы его собственного корабля, когда неизвестный пилот активировал свои ракетные установки.

Себастиан тихо чертыхнулся: ну надо же было, чтобы это случилось именно за полтора часа до конца его смены. Ему больше нравилось, когда патруль проходил без происшествий, что, в общем-то, логично, – это значило, что его отчет начальству будет в два раза короче, чем обычно. Отчетность была надоедливой рутиной и самой нелюбимой Себастианом частью работы пограничником. Он вздохнул. В этой профессии начинаешь ценить любые мелкие радости, но сегодня был явно не его день.

Радар показал, что подкрепление – еще один корабль – уже прибыло, и теперь два имперских корвета устроились по обе стороны от него. Трех корветов обычно хватало для того, чтобы проворачивать любые маневры – будь то защита, нападение или просто желание пилотов подурачиться во время скучной смены. 

Себастиан знал, что корветы готовы атаковать по его команде, но отдавать приказ не спешил. В сегодняшней смене он был старшим по званию и собирать все шишки за лажу перед начальством в случае его тоже предстояло ему – и Себастиан собирался сделать все по правилам. 

Разумеется, он знал и то, что пилот неопознанного корабля получил его сообщение, по крайней мере, сигнал шел чисто, и никаких помех на линии не было. А значит, этот мудак просто не хотел отвечать. Что ж, ему же хуже. 

– Это «Генерал Ли», я готовлю торпеды, – мрачно сообщил Себастиан по смежному каналу патрульным по соседству. После того, как они схватят нарушителя и конвоируют его к станции, их место займут другие.   
– Понял тебя, «Генерал Ли». Не промахнись, – тут же отозвался наушник голосом Ника Дюваля, который пилотировал ISS «Эйзенхауэр». Джефф, который только что прибыл, по обыкновению, промолчал, позволяя им с Ником засорять эфир своим трёпом.  
– Иди на хер, – беззлобно послал Себастиан, но Ник только довольно заржал в эфир.

– Неопознанное судно боевого класса, – вздохнул Себастиан, в последний раз обращаясь к нарушителю территориального космического пространства, как это предписывал протокол. Не то чтобы он ожидал, что ему кто-то ответит, но это было немного тупо со стороны пилота боевого корабля – просто так висеть и молчать, зная, что вряд ли его кто-нибудь возьмет и пропустит по доброте душевной. – Я уполномочен открыть огонь на поражение. 

Доселе молчавший канал связи вдруг хмыкнул мужским голосом, и Себастиан довольно ухмыльнулся: фраза про огонь на поражение действовала _всегда_. Всегда, только если нарушитель не оказывался либо полным идиотом, либо самоубийцей. Судя по всему, их сегодняшний парень не был ни тем, ни другим. Это хорошо: стрелять в идиотов Себастиан не любил, а в самоубийц и подавно – такая благотворительность была ему не по душе.  
– _Не промахнись_ , – повторил слова Ника голос, и Себастиан понял – это не совпадение. Он слышал. Каким-то невообразимым способом тот пилот слышал все его трансмиссии. Какой корабль был способен на подобное?  
– Идентифицируйте себя, – раздраженно бросил ему Себастиан. – Это не просьба.  
– USS «Грэйбек», космическая разведка Земли, – спокойно ответил тот. Словно его не волновало, что буквально секунду назад он был близок к тому, чтобы обратиться в космическую пыль. – Возвращаюсь после выполнения задания, прошу доложить командованию о моем прибытии.  
Себастиан нахмурился, прикидывая, не ослышался ли он.  
– Ни один корабль в наше время не ходит под кодом USS, – наконец, отозвался он. – Обнови свои базы, «Грэйбек», а пока что – ты арестован до выяснения обстоятельств. Оказывать сопротивление, – Себастиан подался вперед к радару, будто думал, что тот, другой пилот, может не только слышать его, но и видеть, – не советую.  
По ту сторону канала связи осела пауза, и Себастиан невольно устроил палец на гашетке, готовый в любой момент открыть огонь.  
– Расслабься, ковбой, – послышалось насмешливое. – Абордаж разрешаю.   
– Хороший мальчик, – удовлетворенно кивнул Себастиан, действительно расслабляясь незаметно для самого себя. – Обещаю, что не буду кусаться.

«Грэйбек» оставил его слова без ответа.

***

В сопровождении «Генерала Ли», «Эйзенхауэра» и «Амудсена» захваченный корабль пристал к докам охраняемой ими орбитальной платформы. Себастиан заглушил двигатели и по привычке окинул напоследок кабину внимательным взглядом. 

В коридоре на выходе из доков его уже ждал взъерошенный Ник и, видимо, тот самый пилот «Грэйбека». Самодовольная рожа. Пусть на нем и были наручники, а Ник держал бластер у его спины, тот выглядел так, будто оказался на курорте и отлично проводит время. Себастиан фыркнул про себя и присмотрелся. Форма была незнакомой – что бы этот парень ни рассказывал, к флоту Империи он явно не имел никакого отношения. Пилот всё это время рассматривал Себастиана в ответ – ничуть не скрываясь и не стесняясь. 

Себастиану захотелось поежиться от его взгляда, но он заставил себя его игнорировать. Кивнул Нику, а потом повернулся к пилоту и сказал:

– Добро пожаловать на орбитальную станцию «Америка». 

Предлагать чувствовать себя как дома он не стал – очевидно было, что их пленник и без того уже почувствовал. Не тратя больше ни секунды, Себастиан пошел вперед, зная, что Ник вместе с временно арестованным идут за ним.

Вообще-то, ему бы стоило порадоваться, что сегодняшняя смена обошлась относительно спокойно. По крайней мере, без перестрелок – в их времена это редкость. Империя долгие годы жила изнурительной войной и превратилась в страшилку на ночь в этом секторе, но всегда находились те, кто не боялся кошмаров. 

Легиты, так они себя называли, пришли из дальних миров, когда Земля переживала кризис за кризисом – экологический, демографический, военный. Очаги конфликтов то и дело вспыхивали по всей планете – а потом легиты впервые появились в их секторе. После этого была создана Империя – чтобы дать отпор. Люди Земли, которые до этого с упоением перегрызали друг другу глотки, наконец-то встретили нового врага и объединились против него.

Это было задолго до рождения Себастиана: рассказы о том времени уже превратились либо в сухие параграфы в учебниках по истории, либо в байки, которым, может, и хотелось бы верить, да вот только не стоит. Нет смысла, как и нет смысла рассчитывать, что показанные в цирке фокусы имеют хоть какое-то отношение к настоящей магии. 

Война с легитами закончилась спустя несколько лет после своего начала. Как утверждают источники, землянам пришлось прибегнуть к крайним мерам, хотя, честно, неизвестно, что тогдашняя Земля считала крайними мерами. Во всемирной сети то и дело намекали на разработку какого-то суперсекретного оружия, о котором почему-то никто ничего толком не знает, но Себастиан был не особо склонен верить в теории заговоров.

Впрочем, забот им хватало и без легитов. Пираты, мятежники с колоний, отступники. Опасные сейчас были времена – никогда не знаешь, вдруг кто-то из своих вздумает открыть по тебе огонь, пока ты будешь столь глуп и доверчив, что повернешься к ним спиной.

Станция «Америка» была одним из оборонных и исследовательских аванпостов Империи, построенных и выведенных на орбиту еще во времена войны с легитами. Казалось бы, такое старье, но нет – старушка «Америка» исправно принимала у себя поколения военных и ученых и была сделана на совесть. А уж командование имперского флота не скупилось на ремонты и рихтовки. 

На станции Себастиан провел уже четыре года и даже перестал думать о том, что вот-вот сдаст какое-то крепление, сместится мельчайшая шестеренка, вылезет еще какое-то повреждение, которое будет стоить им всем жизни. Себастиан научился доверять «Америке», в конце концов, она уже успела стать ему домом. Он помнил, как, оказавшись на станции впервые, долгое время плутал в коридорах, которые выглядели соверешенно одинаково, а потом вдруг начал видеть разницу. Понимать уникальность. И, конечно же, больше не путал свою каюту с чужими, что было бы особенно неловко, если бы Себастиан был способен испытывать неловкость по такому пустяковому поводу.

Вокруг планеты таких станций было всего четырнадцать. Ближайшими к «Америке» были «Плутон» и «Кюри», Себастиану частенько доводилось летать туда с поручениями, и он мог с точностью сказать, что эти станции для непривычного взгляда, в общем-то, мало чем отличались от «Америки». Такие же мастодонты прошлого, которых почему-то все еще держали на плаву, но теперь ни один из них не мог обмануть Себастиана. Он не был уверен, что понимает настоящие мотивы – зачем четырнадцать станций на орбите Земли и какие функции они на самом деле выполняют – но, однажды научившись видеть разницу внутри коридоров «Америки» из сплавов и пластика, он теперь видел ее и в других. 

– Значит, Империя? – послышался ничего не выражающий голос пилота «Грэйбека». Себастиан вдруг поймал себя на мысли, что ему бы хотелось знать его имя – называть его про себя просто пилотом «Грэйбека» было неудобно и… неправильно.   
– Империя, – не оборачиваясь и не замедляя шаг, бросил ему Себастиан, хотя не мог не интересоваться про себя – кто этот человек, почему он так не похож на остальных. Дело было не только в сомнительном классе его корабля или его принадлежности, и даже не в его форме, на которой – как и на боках «Грэйбека» – не было опознавательных знаков: ни лычек, ни нашивок с именем или номером. Он держался по-другому, и каждый раз, когда Себастиан смотрел на него, ему казалось, он вот-вот разгадает какую-то загадку, но никак не получалось. Себастиан почти зло поджал губы, не зная, почему реагирует на всё это так, как реагирует.  
– Ладно, – все так же спокойно заключил пилот и больше не произнес ни слова. Парень явно не из болтунов, подумалось Себастиану. 

Они наконец-то вышли к нужному коридору. Именно там располагалась каюта генерала Райана, который командовал станцией. Себастиан готов был самодовольно ухмыльнуться, когда, оглянувшись на мгновение, поймал взгляд пилота, но ему не пришлось. Он ожидал увидеть растерянность, нахмуренные брови, что-нибудь, что хотя бы отдаленно напоминало реакцию посторонних на внутренности «Америки», но пилот «Грэйбека» оставался абсолютно спокойным и малозаинтересованным в происходящем.

Себастиан подошел к двери одной из кают. Приложил ладонь к небольшой панели, которая тут же ожила от его прикосновения.  
– Код 03-90, – произнес он четко, чтобы система опознала не только его личность, но и причину прибытия. «Доставка заключенного для первичного допроса».  
– Лейтенант-коммандер Смайт, – отозвалась система уже давно знакомым ему приятным голосом. – Заходите, генерал Райан ждет вас. 

Внутри каюты генерала Себастиан был, к сожалению, не впервые. Он бросил мимолетный взгляд на Ника. Наверное, у него самого было такое же настороженное выражение лица: каюта шефа никогда не ассоциировалась с чем-то хорошим – только с очередной выволочкой за нарушение дисциплины или очередным бесполезным, на его взгляд, заданием.

Райан откинулся в кресле и смерил их взглядом, от которого хотелось потупиться, но Себастиан наоборот упрямо смотрел ему в глаза. Сегодня не он здесь попался на горячем. 

– Мне сказали, будто ты утверждаешь, что служишь в космической разведке Земли, – непринужденно начал генерал, но Себастиан знал, что не стоило обманываться его нарочно беззаботным тоном. Впрочем, казалось, их заключенного совершенно не беспокоило, каким тоном с ним будут разговаривать. Его вообще хоть что-нибудь беспокоило?  
– Так точно, сэр, – кивнул он.  
– Ты знаешь, что такого ведомства не существует уже столетие? – все так же доброжелательно продолжил допрос генерал.   
– Никак нет, сэр, – просто отчеканил пилот, даже не изменившись в лице.  
– Стало быть, ты соврал моим офицерам?  
– Никак нет.  
– Тогда, признаться, я в замешательстве, – сокрушенно покачал головой генерал и встал из-за стола, чтобы подойти поближе. Он был выше пилота и однозначно крупнее. Седина на висках, неровные шрамы на левой щеке, твердый взгляд: генерал Райан всегда справлял грозное впечатление. – Как тебя зовут, сынок?

О, это обращение не предвещало ничего хорошего, Себастиан знал по своему опыту. Кому-то сейчас очень сильно не поздоровится. С одной стороны, Себастиан не мог не позлорадствовать, а с другой – у него не было причин желать пилоту «Грэйбека» познать на себе генеральский гнев. Пока что не было.

Пилот улыбнулся – впервые за все то время, что находился на станции, и даже в его улыбке было что-то, что беспокоило Себастиана. Он улыбался так, словно всё шло по плану, и это было стрёмно. Он продолжал смотреть генералу в глаза, и в какой-то момент Себастиану захотелось пнуть его изо всех сил – да что же ты делаешь, идиот, он ведь сотрет тебя в порошок – а тот все улыбался и улыбался, а потом, в конце концов, сказал:

– Меня зовут Объект 95.

***

Тому, с какой скоростью после этого генерал выставил их с Ником из каюты, мог бы позавидовать любой корабль с гипердвигателем. Какое-то время они просто пялились друг на друга, пытаясь понять, что вообще только что произошло, а потом Ник махнул рукой и озвучил то, что у Себастиана уже давно вертелось на языке:

– Это бесполезно, пойдем отсюда. Теперь это не наши проблемы.

Проще, разумеется, было сказать, чем сделать.   
До столовой Себастиан честно дошел на автопилоте. Его мысли то и дело возвращались к Объекту 95, а учитывая, что на следующую смену он заступал не раньше, чем через сутки, это значило, что для этих мыслей у него было непозволительно много свободного времени. Себастиан уже даже прикидывал возможность поменяться с кем-нибудь и выйти в космос, где привычная теснота кабины и чернота на парсеки вокруг гарантированно займут его чем-нибудь более полезным и конструктивным, но додумать мысль не успел, потому что Ник пихнул его локтем, пытаясь привлечь внимание.

– Дай я угадаю, о чем ты думаешь, – весело предложил он, и Себастиан скривился, продолжая равнодушно ковыряться в тарелке. – Ладно, я тоже думаю об этом парне из допотопной жестянки, – признался Ник, – так что тут ты не одинок.  
– Допотопной жестянки? – хмыкнул Себастиан. – Мне так не показалось, когда выяснилось, что он мог слышать наш с тобой разговор про торпеды. Разговор, который шел по закрытому военному каналу, Ник, если ты вдруг забыл.  
– С чего вдруг ты это взял?  
– С того, что он повторил одну из твоих фраз. Извини, я не верю в такие совпадения.  
– Херово, – поджал губы Ник. Он, очевидно, тоже не верил в совпадения. – С другой стороны, он сам сказал, что из разведки. Вдруг это какие-то шпионские штуки, о которых мы не знаем.  
– О да, разведчик, которому как минимум сто лет, ведь это очень правдоподобно, – закатил глаза Себастиан.  
– Твой скептицизм опасен для здоровья, – заявил Ник.   
– Для здоровья опасна твоя доверчивость, – парировал Себастиан, и Ник вздохнул, вынужденный согласиться.

В столовой было пусто – обычно по окончанию смены патрульных обитатели станции уже расходятся по своим делам. Тишина и покой Себастиану нравились: единственным источником звуков на данный момент были дроны, выполнявшие свои кухонные обязанности. Разговаривать не хотелось, как не хотелось и шевелиться, но у Ника были свои планы на этот счет.

– Как думаешь, – задумчиво начал он, – что Райан с ним сделает?  
Себастиан подпер рукой подбородок, впервые за этот вечер чувствуя, как сильно на самом деле вымотался.  
– Судя по тому, как генерал побледнел, когда этот умник выдал ему про Объект 95, это еще не факт – кто с кем и что сделает.  
– Еще одна загадка.  
– Которую лично я решать не очень-то горю желанием, – покачал головой Себастиан.  
– Неужели, – деланно восхитился Ник. – Неужели настал тот миг, когда Себастиану Смайту надоели приключения?  
Себастиан раздраженно исправил его:  
– Не приключения. Огребать за них мне надоело. Играть в паиньку – отстой, но вылететь из флота за третью по счету запись в личном деле тоже как-то не хочется.   
– У меня только вторая, – мечтательно улыбнулся Ник, и Себастиан невольно улыбнулся. Для Ника это был тот еще повод для гордости.  
– Не знаю, как ты, – засобирался Себастиан, бросив мимолетный взгляд на часы, – а я планирую выспаться.  
Ник, наверное, хотел что-то ему сказать, но, закрыв рот, просто смотрел куда-то поверх Себастиана, и тот понял: сейчас – прямо в соответствии со всяческими штампами – за его спиной кто-то стоял. И этим кем-то, скорее всего, был генерал Райан. Себастиан даже не слышал, как он подошел. Тяжелая ладонь легла на его плечо.  
– Сидеть, Смайт.  
Себастиану стоило огромных усилий не фыркнуть вслух. Он не цепной генеральский песик, но может и руку оттяпать в случае чего. Он повернулся, тем самым стряхивая руку Райана с плеча и уходя от неприятного ему прикосновения. Позади генерала стоял пилот «Грэйбека» – Объект 95 – уже одетый в имперскую форму. Все еще без нашивки (что, пожалуй, было только вопросом времени), но уже с лычками. Себастиан почувствовал, как Ник замер: видимо, тоже увидел, что их Объект 95 теперь был в звании капитана. Плохо дело.  
– Познакомься со своим новым напарником, Смайт, – оскалился Райан. – Ты больше не пограничник. А ты, Дюваль, – генерал окинул Ника испытующим взглядом, – давай за мной.

Ник невозмутимо поднялся из-за стола, бросил на Себастиана обманчиво равнодушный взгляд. Это значило, что в данный момент Райан мог либо дать ему нового напарника в патруль, либо внести ту самую злосчастную третью запись в личное дело. Себастиан едва заметно кивнул Нику, прежде чем остаться с капитаном «Грэйбека» наедине. Тот разглядывал его так, будто видел впервые.

– Что-то интересное? – проворчал Себастиан, не особо заботясь о субординации.  
– Очень, – серьезно кивнул капитан, хотя Себастиан подозревал, что тот просто над ним насмехался. – Меня зовут Хантер Клэрингтон, – представился тот, протягивая ладонь для рукопожатия. Себастиану хотелось демонстративно проигнорировать этот жест вежливости – из-за этого парня они с Ником больше не летали вместе, а ведь ему было очень комфортно летать вместе с Ником. Мало кто из пилотов был готов по-настоящему терпеть натуру Себастиана так, как это делал Ник, а это дорогого стоило.   
– Так значит твое имя все-таки не Объект 95, – сухо заметил он, но руку Хантеру все-таки пожал. Знать его имя было непривычно, пусть Себастиан и хотел этого с самого начала. Отчего-то он был уверен, что это знание не принесет ему ничего хорошего.  
– Не имя, – пожал плечами Хантер, присаживаясь рядом. – Индекс. Долго объяснять, но надо было как-то привлечь внимание вашего генерала, пока он не забросил меня в карцер.  
– Неплохо привлек, – кивнул Себастиан, имя в виду новообретенное Хантером звание капитана. Мысль о том, что Хантер мог уже прибыть на станцию в звании капитана, ему почему-то не нравилась. – И откуда тебе знать, что здесь есть карцер? – подозрительно добавил он. Хантер хищно улыбнулся.  
– Догадался.  
Ага, как же. То ли из него был такой хреновый врун, то ли он даже не старался соврать как следует.  
– Ты мне не нравишься, – без обиняков заявил Себастиан, что, в общем-то, было только полуправдой. Как относиться к Хантеру, он не знал, но вся ситуация его напрягала, а значит, напряжению надо было найти выход. Мишень.  
– Это ничего, – ничуть не обиделся Хантер, чем сбил Себастиана с толку. – Меня это не колышет. – Если честно, Себастиан надеялся, что тот откажется от него в качестве напарника, и он вернется к патрулированию границы, и все будет по-прежнему. – У нас есть задание.  
Себастиан внимательно посмотрел на Хантера. Форма сидела как влитая – наверняка уже завтра по всей станции пойдут слухи о новом капитане, и все захотят на него поглазеть.

Себастиан сцепил руки в замок, обдумывая слова Хантера про задание. Не то чтобы он ожидал чего-то другого, наверное. 

Флот учил его работать с разными людьми – в том числе, и с теми, кто вызывал отнюдь не симпатию. Там, где в игру вступали интересы Империи, эмоции не имели значения, так что он кивнул Хантеру и произнес:

– Выкладывай.  
– Незапланированный полет на станцию «Калифорния», – кратко ответил тот. Слишком кратко. Они только начали вместе работать, а Хантер уже темнил.  
– И для _этого_ тебе нужен я? – скептически поинтересовался Себастиан. Любой пилот станции мог совершить этот рейс.  
– Мне нужен любой человек, который мало-мальски умеет управлять кораблем, – жестко ответил Хантер, которому явно наконец-то надоело играть милого и доброжелательного парня. Себастиан довольно улыбнулся: так-то лучше. – С твоими методами работы я уже немного знаком, и мне подходит.

«Меня только спросить как-то забыли», – подумал Себастиан.

– Больше никакой границы, Смайт, – продолжил Хантер, решительно расставляя все точки над і. – Теперь ты в разведке.

О, ну просто здорово. Просто предел его мечтаний.

– Вылет завтра в 10:00. Советую отдохнуть. Спокойной ночи, Смайт, – бросил ему Хантер, собираясь уходить в каюту, которую ему уже наверняка предоставил генерал.  
– Капитан, – кисло кивнул на прощание Себастиан, глядя на него, но даже не пошевелился.

Чёрта с два он будет отдавать Хантеру Клэрингтону честь, вот что.


	2. Chapter 2

– На твоей тарантайке я никуда не полечу, – убежденно заявил Себастиан, сложив руки на груди. Хантер смерил его тяжелым взглядом, в котором отчетливо читалось, что сопротивление бесполезно.  
– А тебя никто не спрашивает. Полетишь, – безапелляционно ответил он. – И это не обсуждается.  
Себастиану нестерпимо захотелось его стукнуть. Хантер вообще вызывал в нем чувства, сопряженные с агрессией, хотя Себастиан никогда бы не назвал себя агрессивным типом.  
– Твоему кораблю сколько? Лет сто? Готов поспорить, что с него уже песок сыплется, – намеренно подначил он, хоть и знал, что «Грэйбек» был вполне на ходу и уж точно не разваливался на части, но Хантер не повелся. Это была уже третья неудавшаяся попытка Себастиана вывести разговор на тему корабля и того, откуда Хантер прибыл и почему представился офицером космической разведки Земли.  
– «Грейбэк» больше подходит для целей полета, – туманно ответил Хантер, который, кажется, был само терпение. Ну что ж, так даже веселее.  
– Да, кстати, о целях полета, – подхватил Себастиан. – Не просветишь?  
– Расскажу на месте. А сейчас заткнись и полезай внутрь, Смайт.  
– Есть, капитан, – вяло отозвался Себастиан и подчинился. Ему везло на командиров-идиотов. Ну, то есть ни Хантер, ни генерал Райан в общепринятом смысле идиотами не были, но у Себастиана как-то не складывалось с приказами их обоих, и он чувствовал внутреннюю потребность хоть как-то заклеймить их у себя в голове. Так что да. Идиоты.

Внутри «Грэйбека» было непривычно и как-то странно. Себастиану было бы ужасно интересно глянуть на спецификацию этого корабля, но он прекрасно понимал, что хрен ему, а не спецификация. Хантер даже не хотел говорить ему, зачем они летят на «Калифорнию», что уж говорить о своей летающей кастрюле. Оборудованной серьезными пушками кастрюле.

– Тебе надо специальное приглашение? – поинтересовался Хантер, вздернув бровь. – Присаживайся, Смайт. Будешь вторым пилотом.  
– Тебя не смущает, что я такой корабль вообще впервые в жизни вижу? – неверяще покачал головой Себастиан. «Да ты совсем больной», хотел добавить он, но сдержался.  
– Не смущает, – ответил Хантер, щелкая тумблерами и попутно сверяясь с радарами. Он назначил Себастиана вторым пилотом, а между тем, двигатели разогревал без него. Несправедливо. Себастиан резко рванул вперед и с размаху плюхнулся в кресло. Хантер покосился на него и выдал: – Рулить я тебе все равно не дам. А так, по крайней мере, буду знать, что ты ничего не трогаешь на моем корабле.  
– Я твой второй пилот, – закатил глаза Себастиан с язвительным смешком. – Значит, теперь это наш корабль.  
Хантер ничего не ответил – видимо, была у него такая привычка замолкать в самом интересном месте – но Себастиан мог бы поклясться, что видел, как уголок его губ дернулся вверх в едва сдерживаемой улыбке.

Отлично. Значит, этот парень не такой каменный, каким пытался казаться. Не то чтобы от этого он становился меньше идиотом.

Себастиан наблюдал за тем, как Хантер управлялся за штурвалом. Спустя какое-то время он понял общий принцип работы и даже пришел к выводу, что манера управления «Грэйбеком» не очень-то отличалась от того, как сам Себастиан пилотировал «Генерала Ли» – просто необычный и, по его мнению, немного нефункциональный дизайн сбивал с толку. 

Как и было положено второму пилоту, Себастиан послушно следил за приборами, но по большей части просто бездельничал. Хантер выглядел так, что даже в суровой складке, пролегшей между бровей, читалось, что разговаривать он не был настроен. Между тем, тишина угнетала. Себастиан планировал помолчать еще хотя бы минут пять, а потом решил, что к черту.

– Так что за история с космической разведкой Земли? – напрямик спросил он, не особо, в общем-то, надеясь на ответ. Хантер упрямо молчал, поэтому Себастиан продолжил. – И генерал тебя так резво отпустил. Что значит – Объект 95? Зачем мы летим на «Калифорнию»? Зачем ты посадил меня здесь и заставляешь лететь с собой, если даже не можешь открыть рот и ответить на элементарный вопрос?

Тишина. Ну кто бы сомневался.

– Знаешь, – снова начал Себастиан. – Я могу продолжать очень долго. Только представь себе – эти прекрасные полтора часа путешествия, и я не заткнусь ни на секунду. Ты уже был капитаном или тебя назначили? Где ты вырос? Почему небо голубое?  
– Не элементарный, – наконец, отозвался Хантер, и Себастиан опешил.  
– Что?  
– Ты сказал, что я не могу ответить на элементарный вопрос. А я говорю, что вопросы, которые ты задаешь, не элементарны, – спокойно объяснил Хантер.   
– Да ладно, – завелся Себастиан, – почему небо голубое?  
– Я не про небо, и ты это знаешь.  
– Хотя бы скажи мне, зачем я тебе, – сдался Себастиан. – Я не могу выполнять свои обязанности, если не знаю, в чем они заключаются.  
– Я не хотел тебя, – нехотя буркнул Хантер, и прозвучало это слишком двусмысленно, чтобы быть правдой. – Но Райан настоял, чтобы на «Калифорнию» со мной отправился кто-то из его людей. Полагаю, когда миссия закончится, он вызовет тебя к себе и будет допрашивать на предмет всех грязных секретов, которые тебе удастся узнать.  
– Грязных секретов… – одними губами повторил Себастиан, а потом скептически добавил, – так вот почему ты не хочешь ничего мне рассказать и не позволяешь осмотреть корабль? Потому что боишься, что я доложу Райану?  
– Я же говорил, что ты теперь в разведке, – ухмыльнулся ему Хантер. – Примерно так это и работает.   
– Мне не нравится, как это работает, – поморщился Себастиан. Какие бы цели ни преследовал Райан, Себастиан не подписывался быть шпионом. Он пилот. Патрульный. В конце концов, иметь дело с кораблями ему всегда нравилось больше, чем с людьми.  
– Можешь написать жалобу вышестоящему начальству, – предложил Хантер.  
– Иди ты, – процедил Себастиан.  
– Не очень-то уважительно, – почти развеселился Хантер.  
– Можешь написать жалобу вышестоящему начальству, – старательно скопировал его тон Себастиан. До самой «Калифорнии» они больше не произнесли ни слова.

***

Хантер припарковался в одном из свободных доков. По громкой связи было объявлено, что на выходе из транспортной, их уже будут ждать. Себастиан выбрался из корабля первым – ну конечно же, Хантер бы в жизни не позволил ему остаться на борту в одиночку, пусть и на несколько минут. Себастиан был разведчиком всего два часа, а его это уже невероятно достало.

– Добро пожаловать на «Калифорнию», – дружелюбно поздоровался ожидавший их человек. – Меня зовут лейтенант Кроуфорд, я назначен вашим сопровождающим к лабораториям. Прошу за мной.

Лейтенант Кроуфорд, судя по акценту, был англичанином. На «Калифорнии» Себастиану раньше бывать не приходилось, поэтому, разумеется, он видел его впервые и теперь с интересом разглядывал. Из всех четырнадцати станций он был только на трех, поэтому то, как была устроена жизнь на других, ему было особенно любопытно.

В ходе светского, ничего не значащего разговора с лейтенантом Кроуфордом Себастиан так и не выяснил, зачем они идут к лабораториям, но знал одно – Хантер точно был в курсе и держал Себастиана в неведении намеренно. Он ускорил шаг и, поравнявшись с Хантером, бесцеремонно толкнул его в бок. Тот посмотрел на него дикими глазами – будто это прикосновение застало его врасплох.  
– Ты обещал, что расскажешь, что происходит, – ледяным тоном напомнил ему Себастиан.  
– А ты обещал, что будешь вести себя тихо, – парировал Хантер. Себастиан уставился на него.  
– Когда это я обещал? Не было ничего такого.  
– И правда, – вздохнул Хантер, – то была моя разыгравшаяся фантазия.  
Себастиан фыркнул.  
– Так что?  
– Сейчас сам все увидишь.  
Едва Себастиан хотел возмутиться, что его опять динамят и не говорят правду, как лейтенант Кроуфорд объявил, что они пришли, и Себастиан понял, что на сей раз Хантер для разнообразия сказал ему правду. Он действительно увидел.

***

На столе лежал труп. Присмотревшись сквозь толстое стекло, которое наверняка не брали ни пули, на лазеры, Себастиан понял, что мертвый человек был одет в такую же форму, в какой он впервые увидел Хантера.

– Он прибыл вчера в крио-капсуле. Координаты «Калифорнии» были введены в систему навигации в качестве исходного и конечного пунктов, – объяснял им заведующий лабораторией, невысокий старичок с седыми волосами и очень живой мимикой. – Мы немедленно связались со всеми станциями, чтобы установить, были ли еще прецеденты.  
– И как? – спросил Хантер. – Были?  
– К сожалению, да, – сокрушенно ответил заведующий. – Такие же крио-капсулы прибыли к «Урану» и «Лоуренсу». Командир вашей станции сказал, что у вас ничего такого не произошло, однако вы знаете, что это?  
– Знаю, – коротко ответил Хантер. В его голосе было что-то тревожное, опасное. Сильное.   
– Что же? – снова спросил заведующий, когда понял, что Хантер не собирается отвечать. По крайней мере, он со всеми так себя ведет, внезапно подумалось Себастиану. Хантер прижался лбом ко стеклу – жест вдруг получился на удивление человечным, и нет, Себастиан не знал, почему именно это слово пришло ему на ум. Хантер выглядел так, будто скорбел. Он молчал так долго, что Себастиан уже потерял надежду услышать ответ, но Хантер ответил. Он повернулся к заведующему лабораторией, запустил пятерню в волосы и сказал:  
– Это актиноид.

***  
Себастиан не имел ни малейшего понятия, что такое актиноид.   
Точнее, не совсем. Он знал, что так называлась группа радиоактивных элементов в таблице Менделеева, но…

Теперь, когда он знал, что искать, ответ щелкнул в голове, словно один из множества кусочков паззлов наконец обрел свое место. Себастиан вспомнил лекции по химии на Базе пилотов.

Группа актиноидов состояла из четырнадцати элементов – торий, протактиний, уран, нептуний, плутоний, америций, кюрий, берклий, калифорний, эйнштейний, фермий, менделевий, нобелий, лоуренсий.  
(Четырнадцать станций вокруг Земли носили их имена – «Тори», «Протактиния», «Уран», «Нептун», «Плутон», «Америка», «Кюри», «Беркли», «Калифорния», «Эйнштейн», «Ферми», «Менделеев», «Нобель», «Лоуренс»).  
Америций – элемент с атомным номером 95.  
(Станция «Америка», Объект 95).

Себастиан правда не знал, почему он никогда не замечал. Наверное, в отличие от него, многие заметили, ведь ассоциативный ряд был довольно очевиден. Впрочем, это не особо объясняло, какое отношение имели химические элементы к трупу, который прибыл к ним из далекого космоса в крио-капсуле.

А вот заведующий местной лабораторией, кажется, прекрасно знал, что имел в виду Хантер. На его лице застыло шокированное выражение.

– Я был уверен, что это всего лишь выдумка!  
Хантер слабо улыбнулся.  
– Увы, нет.  
– А вы?..  
– Да.

Сказать, что Себастиан ни черта не понимал – ничего не сказать. Хантер снова заговорил.

– Мне нужен доступ к крио-капсуле, возможно, там осталась какая-нибудь информация.  
– Да, конечно, – закивал заведующий. – Я тут же отдам приказ, чтобы вас пропустили. Мне очень жаль, капитан Клэрингтон. Он был вашим другом.  
– Спасибо, доктор, – поблагодарил Хантер. – Где находится капсула?  
– Там же, где и все корабли. В транспортном отсеке.  
– Не беспокойтесь, мы найдем дорогу, – кивнул ему Хантер и обратился к Себастиану. – Пойдем.

По коридору шли молча, но потом именно Хантер решил нарушить тишину.  
– Ничего не хочешь спросить?  
– Просто умираю, – честно признался Себастиан. – Но не уверен, есть ли смысл.  
– Спрашивай, – великодушно разрешил Хантер.  
– Что такое актиноид? Что за человек в крио-капсуле? Почему доктор сказал, что он был твоим другом? Что за чертовщина здесь вообще происходит?  
– Надо же, – с любопытством хмыкнул Хантер, – всего-то сто лет прошло, а про нас уже забыли.  
– Если ты думаешь, что это исчерпывающий ответ, то у меня для тебя плохие новости.  
– Заткнись, – попросил его Хантер. – Как ты вообще умудрился дослужиться до лейтенанта-коммандера с таким болтливым ртом?  
– Тебе нравится мой болтливый рот, – не подумав, ляпнул Себастиан. Хантер закатил глаза.  
– Актиноиды – это оружие, благодаря которому люди победили легитов, – как бы между прочим сказал Хантер.  
– Первый раз об этом слышу, – откликнулся Себастиан, а потом вдруг вспомнил все те теории заговоров о крутом оружии, о которых читал и в которые не верил.  
– Это потому что ваши власти очень хорошо постарались. Актиноиды отвечали представлениям людей о сверхчеловеке. Сила, ум, выносливость, долголетие, исцеляющий фактор, способности, которые недоступны другим. Актиноиды были способны на любой тактический трюк, гибкость ума позволяла им думать так, как думал бы враг. И это дало им преимущество. Их было четырнадцать, но, разумеется, они не выступили десятком человек против всего флота легитов. Актиноиды возглавили целые армии, были адмиралами без имен, которых сейчас никто даже не знает и не помнит. Это даже прописали законодательно – любой актиноид имеет право возглавить армию в статусе главнокомандующего, если того потребует ситуация. Люди дали им в руки огромную силу, а потом, когда все закончилось, испугались того, что создали.

Себастиан не перебивал, только внимательно слушал. Хантер был неразговорчив, и это был первый раз за их непродолжительное знакомство, когда он говорил так много и так долго.

– Актиноиды оказались не нужны, – продолжал он. – Они были созданы для войны, но люди боялись, что, если войны не будет, то актиноиды начнут ее сами. И сослали их патрулировать дальние миры. Хранить безопасность Земли на расстоянии, так они сказали. Наносить превентивные удары, если потребуется. И ждать момента, когда их услуги снова понадобятся, – он грустно улыбнулся. – Знаешь, Себастиан, – он вдруг остановился и оказался слишком близко, – меня так долго не было дома. Космос в самом деле такой бесконечный, одинокий и пустой, несмотря ни на что. И мне действительно немного нравится твой болтливый рот, потому что все, что я делал последнее столетие – это слушал тишину и говорил с тишиной.

Себастиан не знал, что сказать. Впервые – действительно не знал. Он смотрел на Хантера во все глаза и пытался осознать, что сейчас перед ним – человек, которому больше сотни лет. Да и человек ли? Что-то настолько древнее и запредельное, и сейчас Себастиан видел это в его глазах. Себастиан прочистил горло и заговорил.

– «Америка» принадлежит тебе, верно? Это твой отправной пункт, поэтому ты вернулся именно сюда?  
Хантер моргнул. Кажется, Себастиан сказал вовсе не то, что от него ожидалось.  
– Да, – в конце концов, кивнул он. – Активизировался сигнал бедствия. Я прибыл исполнять свою изначальную функцию.  
– Воевать?  
– Служить и защищать, – исправил его Хантер.

***

На обратном пути к станции «Америка» Себастиан сидел нетипично тихо. Наверное, поэтому Хантер заговорил сам. Теперь, когда Себастиан знал о нем правду, многое виделось в другом свете.  
– Что ты скажешь Райану?   
– А что, по-твоему, я должен ему сказать? Все, что я услышал сегодня от тебя, он наверняка и без того знает, – заметил Себастиан. Хантер не стал отрицать. – Я правда не понимаю, зачем был нужен в этой миссии.  
– Правда не понимаешь? – переспросил Хантер. – Подумай.  
– Извини, но я немного устал от твоих загадок.  
– Извини? Новое слово в твоем словаре? – восхитился Хантер. – Как ты не понимаешь? Ты что, совсем не слушал, что я тебе говорил? Райан – военный. А все, что во мне видели военные с момента окончания войны, – это угрозу. Он думает, что я хочу войны, и отправил тебя подтвердить или опровергнуть этот факт.  
– А ты хочешь войны?  
– Нет, я хочу, чтобы мои братья и сестры перестали умирать и возвращаться в исходную точку в этих крио-капсулах. Так уж вышло, что на данный момент это желание идентично желанию войны, – жестко ответил он. – Тот, кто это сделал, будет рад умереть, когда я с ним закончу.  
– Я подумаю над своим ответом Райану, – произнес Себастиан. – Скажи мне вот что: в ближайшем обозримом будущем ты собираешься впадать в режим берсерка?  
– В ближайшем обозримом будущем я собираюсь только упасть на свою кровать, потом пожрать что-нибудь съедобнее, чем безвкусный набор белков, жиров и углеводов из тюбика, и научить своего второго пилота управлять кораблем.  
Себастиан деланно удивился.  
– Уже нашел себе второго пилота? Да ты времени не теряешь.  
– Да, – подыграл ему Хантер. – Он, конечно, безнадежен, но я что-нибудь придумаю.  
– Учти, ты мне по-прежнему не нравишься, – соврал Себастиан. Хантер открыто улыбнулся ему.  
– Учти, меня это по-прежнему не колышет.


End file.
